A Tale of Two Thieves
by elveriamoir
Summary: Between Bilbo and Nori who is the best. This is a single chapter story, it was originally part of my one shot collection but I was told I should put it up singularly, so here we are. Please review it and let me know what you think.


_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. This ties in with Chapter 27 of An Unexpected Encounter.**_

A Tale of Two Thieves.

Bag End was relatively quiet, well as quiet as a single level dwelling filled with fifteen males, most of whom were asleep, could be. What made the quiet even more surprising was the fact thirteen of said males were Dwarrows, strong hardy folk with a love of good food, strong ale, and sweet pipe weed. One male was an elderly gentleman of the race of men, and the final member a middle aged hobbit. Now what such a collection of folk were doing in the genteel, respectability of Bag End if a story for another time, however this wouldn't be a very interesting read if that were the end of the chapter. No this is a story about how two of the strangest people became close friends. This is a Tale of Two Thieves.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bilbo was prowling the halls of his smial, being restless and unable to sleep thanks to the capheoney of snores echoing around his dwelling. He smiled as he passed the room housing the two youngest of his guests and bit back a chuckle as they talked to each other even in sleep. He sighed remembering a time long ago when he and his closest friend had been similar. He sighed again, it seemed like a life time ago and a different hobbit. He walked on silent feet into his kitchen and barely flinched when a flame flared in his line of vision. "Night's blessings Master Nori!" he muttered, holding his own pipe out for a light when the bowl of the others settled to a warm glow, "thank you. Can you not sleep either?" his voice was bland and he shrugged off a wince, it was too late at night and his brain was over worked to be properly polite.

The red haired dwarf in the kitchen of Bag End had been looking forward to spending the night in silent solitude, but found he didn't mind the company of his host, "Night's Blessings Master Baggins. Nay I also couldn't sleep." He looked the hobbit over carefully appraising him, "I didn't hear you approach Master Baggins," he remarked mildly, considering his options. His host knew of his occupation, but just how far in his line of work was the hobbit. "I have sharp ears and not many can creep up on me, perks of surviving in my line of work I suppose."

Bilbo blew a smoke ring and reguarded the dwarf sitting in his shadowed kitchen. The small glow from the dying fire did little to show him the other's face, "I didn't mean to sneak Master Nori," he smirked around the stem of his pipe, "in fact I was walking rather normally for me." He leant back in his chair, "You seem as comfortable in the dark as I Master Nori," he arched his back slightly, "here's the deal Master Nori," he chuckled at the shift in the dwarf's breathing, "Tonight and only tonight you can ask what you will, without fear of retaliation." He listened carefully, hearing the dwarf's breathing slow as the older male considered his options, "Anything you want," Bilbo decided to sweeten the deal slightly, "No reprisals from me," he shrugged, knowing the dwarf's night eyes would see the movement, "just you and me tonight, no rules, no polite guidelines, no judgement." The intake of breath was enough to tell him that the bait had worked.

"Thank ye Bilbo," drawled Nori, after all if the gloves were off they could be more relaxed with names and such, "I believe I will take you up on your offer." He settled his pipe firmly between his teeth and spread his hands showing he was weapon-less, "I really want to know why you think you can better me in being the company burglar." In the silence that followed Nori found himself admiring the hobbit's calm bearing once again. He didn't flinch, nor did his facial expression change much from jovial interest. He had to hand it to the smaller male, his acting skills were good, "Come now Bilbo, it isn't a hard question, unless you can't prove it." The challenge in his voice was subtle, but it still drew the hobbit's sharp eyes to his face. Nori idly leaned back in his chair, the hobbit wasn't giving him much to go off. There were no obvious tells, the smaller male didn't even need the semi darkness of the room to hide subtler ones, they simply weren't there.

Bilbo nodded, "oh I can answer Nori," he rolled a trinket between his fingers, carefully concealing it from the dwarf's night vision. "Now though I find it strange that you automatically assume I want to better you in being the company burglar…" his smirk sounded in his voice, and he heard the shift of coarse cloth, telling him Nori had made an aborted movement. "After all Two heads are better than one." He sighed deeply, "That was one of the reasons I said no retribution, if you can't trust me we can't work together." He fingered the smooth bead and looked at Nori carefully before becoming serious and leaning in.

Nori copied the movement of the hobbit sitting across from him, and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Ah good," Bilbo's higher voice lilted softly, "Maybe I should start by telling you some of my tales and you can return some of them."

Nori nodded slightly, "Aye I would like that Bilbo, Not often I get to talk shop, but I want to go first."

There was silence for a second until a deep base and melodious bell-like laughter entwined, filling the kitchen.

***Flashback***

_He stood in the shadows watching his pray. The girl was young, fair hair flowing loosely down her back. He narrowed his eyes, she projected an air of innocence, an expression of butter wouldn't melt and a voice pitched to be quiet and yet reassuring. He wrinkled his nose, he knew better, oh how he knew better. The laughter flowed into the space he'd occupied as he slipped away, shadows folding behind him. Satisfied with what he had found he twirled a simple cut key between his fingers. Bree mightn't be far from home, but it had its own fascinations. He doubted she would even notice the light weight of the key missing. His bare feet fell silently on the wooden stairs as he slipped unnoticed into the Big Peoples' rooms in the inn. He took what appeared to be several slivers of wire from his inner pocket and made short work of the stupidly simple lock, really it was almost an insult. Shaking his head he focused back on the job. He felt a spider of worry crawl down his back, it was too easy, the door swung open silently revealing a candle lit room. He cautiously checked it over. It was empty and there were no obvious booby-traps. He sighed silently and crept over to a simple pack leant against the bed, the coarse wooden floor felt foreign to his bare feet but he knew the tread of heavy boots would have given him away. He grinned triumphantly as he pulled the tiny ironwood box free, before frowning slightly at its weight. A gentle breeze drew his attention to the open window, and the sound of voiced coming up the stairs. He pocketed the box and slipped to the window. If he moved quickly he could be back in his rooms, seconds before the alarm was sounded. He could examine the box there. He slipped across the room and through the window, barely ruffling the curtains. Several acrobatic moves later and he was wincing as cold mud seeped between his bare toes. He_ _hurried back to the rear exit of the inn, stopping before he entered to wipe the mud from his feet. Back in his room he locked the door behind him and sat to examine the box. It seemed intact and he slipped the tiny key home. The lock opened with a click and he opened the lid with a sense of expectations. He froze it was empty of his prize. In its place was a simple slip of paper, 'Our thanks, Nightshade & Scribe!' followed by several runes he didn't recognise. He groaned and banged his head back off the wall._

*** Flash Back End***

Bilbo grinned as Nori placed the Iron wood box down on the table along with the crumpled up note. "Well played Nori, and proof as well, I am impressed. Very well." Nori nodded and soothed his fingers over the carved Iron wood.

***Flash Back***

_The sun was bright as he peered carefully over the edge of window sill, the new married couple were sitting down to first breakfast and it was the movement of her hand that brought his attention to it. A family heirloom attached to the lace shawl she had affected to wear. His eyes narrowed and an almost predatory look appeared across his face. He slipped to the back door and with practiced ease, shifted the handle until the lock clicked. As silent as the morning breeze he slid into the shadowed hall and crept until he was outside of the morning room. He positioned himself carefully, he needed to be hidden from sight but able to make an easy mistake. He didn't have long to wait as the young husband quickly opened his mouth and inserted his foo, causing the young female to leave the room in a huff. He followed behind her until she paused by the coat stand. Waiting she was distracted he made short work of relieving her of the brooch. He was part way back to his smial when her affronted cry finally alerted him to her loss. He smiled grimly and attached the brooch to his jacket. Served the bitch right, the brooch belonged to his mother and to whomever he decided to bond with. Not some harpy who had light fingers and the idiocy to be caught wearing her ill-gotten gains. He started to whistle as he closed the green door behind him._

_*** _Flash Back End***

"In day light Bilbo? I am impressed," Nori picked the brooch up carefully. "hmmm cut garnet, inlayed with silver and set on a palanadium base. A pretty piece, I'm not surprised you wanted it back, it's worth a small fortune…not to mention the sentimental value…the symbol seems familiar though." Bilbo merely smiled and slipped the brooch back into his pocket when he was handed it back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They continued exchanging stories until the sky in the east started to show a thin pale green line. Bilbo rose to his feet and smiled down at the still seated dwarf. "I'll leave you to your peace Master Nori," he paused at the door, "Oh Master Nori I have something I believe belongs to you." He flipped the bead he had been fiddling with at the dwarf who scrabbled to catch it.

When Bilbo had gone Nori looked carefully at the bead he now cradled in his hands. His eyes widened as he recognised the carved design on the Ironwood trinket and for the first time in his life Nori nearly fainted.

_**AN: Let me know what you think, Ah go on, leave me a comment.**_


End file.
